


Его тело само совершенство

by Stochastic



Category: Historical RPF, Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Токугава Иэясу правит Японией. За пятнадцать лет он победил всех своих врагов. Для полного объединения страны под его властью сёгуну осталось предпринять два последних шага: уничтожить наследника своего предшественника Тоётоми и подчинить северные провинции. Взяв о осаду Осакский замок, резиденцию последнего из Тоётоми, Токугава призывает на службу Датэ Масамунэ, набирающего силу правителя северных провинций.<br/>Предупреждения: смерть одного из персонажей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его тело само совершенство

\- Под полом живет мышь. Она мешает маме спать по ночам.

В десять лет у Кодзиро была маленькая голова и торчащие уши. Разговаривая, он расчесывал ногтями запястье. Сколько Масамунэ себя помнил, у младшего брата всегда была чувствительная кожа: трескалась от холода и зудела от жары.

Упав на колени, Масамунэ приложил ухо к полу, затем вскочил и выбежал на веранду. Голые пятки гулко застучали по доскам.

\- Ты не сможешь ее поймать, - Кодзиро был младше Масамунэ на год, но уже догнал его в росте. – Потому что ничего не видишь правым глазом!

Дом стоял на сваях. Такая конструкция предохраняла кладовые и жилые помещения от сырости.

Растянувшись на траве, Масамунэ засунул голову и плечи под деревянный настил. Влажная земля прилипла к ладоням. Паутина упала на лицо. Смахнув ее, он увидел мышь. Грызун сидел на задних лапах и, не мигая, смотрел на гостя, будто приглашал поиграть. Масамунэ почувствовал, что его загнали в ловушку. Теснота лаза сковывала движения, делала его медлительным и неповоротливым. Если он будет играть по правилам мыши, он проиграет.

Поспешно выбравшись на свет, Масамунэ запрыгнул на веранду, издал воинственный клич и несколько раз ударил пяткой по доскам. Затем он метнулся в комнату и принес меч. Перехватив двумя руками рукоятку, он вложил в удар весь свой вес и силу. Клинок вошел в доски наполовину.

Масамунэ показалось, или он услышал мышиный писк? Еще он услышал, как раздвигаются сёдзи, но не мог видеть, кто выходит из дома. Кодзиро был прав – правый глаз Масамунэ ничего не видел, мир справа превратился в черное пятно.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Масамунэ потянул на себя меч. Клинок медленно поддался, на его острие дрожала капля крови. Блестящая на солнце сталь отразила победную улыбку Масамунэ.

\- Клянусь Буддой Амидой, - Кодзиро взял лицо Масамунэ в ладони и повернул его к себе. – Тебе не нужен правый глаз. Твой левый глаз видит цель и не замечает препятствий на пути к ней!

На лице брата расцвела улыбка, один в один похожая на улыбку Масамунэ.

Масамунэ резко сел, крупные капли пота потекли между лопаток. Порыв южного ветра стер их и разогнал остатки сна.

Небо на востоке порозовело. Дома, на севере, рассвет начинался белым свечением, здесь, на юге, восходящее солнце обычно напоминало переспевшую вишню.

Масамунэ поднялся на ноги, знакомая, ставшая привычной в последнее время боль пронзила живот. Масамунэ поморщился. Он пил лекарственный травы пятьдесят дней, за это время любой яд должен был покинуть организм. Почему его преследовала боль? Почему она не осталась в Ёнедзаве вместе с болезнью, слабостью и рвотой?

Гоня от себя мысли о доме и боли, Масамунэ пошел к реке. Вчера войско раскинуло лагерь на маковом поле. За ночь ткань на палатках самураев потяжелела от росы и обвисла. Пропитавшиеся влагой сасимоно прилипли к древкам. Запах цветов в воздухе смешался с запахом костров, пота людей и животных. Однообразный треск цикад нарушали ржание лошадей, храп и покашливания воинов.

Вдоль берега горели костры. Заметив Масамунэ, солдаты вскочили и поклонились. Слуги на мелководье побросали ведра и стирку, опустив головы, округлили спины.

Масамунэ вошел в воду, вязкий песок и водоросли опутали его щиколотки. Вспоминая северные горячие источники, каменистое дно и водопады горных рек, Масамунэ погрузился с головой в пахнущую илом воду.

Запах ила щекотал ноздри, когда Масамунэ выбрался на берег. Навстречу ему поспешили двое слуг с полотенцами. Пока они вытирали его, Масамунэ смотрел на пробуждающуюся армию. Три тысячи всадников-самураев, четыре тысячи пехотинцев-асигару. Все сильные и молодые. Масамунэ презирал дайме, забиравших в свои войска всех мужчин без разбора, от семнадцати до семидесяти лет. Он видел, чего стоили такие армии - двадцать тысяч не могли выстоять против его семи.

Он гордился своим войском. За двадцать дней похода ни один его солдат не отстал, не потерялся, не сбежал. Ни один не заболел. Последнее было заслугой строгого соблюдения простых правил: мыться два раза в лень, часто менять воду в походных флягах и регулярно стирать одежду. Возможно, если бы пятнадцать лет назад его отец так же следил за чистотой и привычками своих вассалов, эпидемия оспы миновала бы их земли и не убила треть крестьян и половину самураев.

Когда пришла болезнь, Масамунэ было пять лет. В том возрасте потеря глаза волновала его меньше, чем утрата кормилицы. После ее смерти некому было утешить Масамунэ, если он плакал по ночам или днем набивал шишки и синяки.

В лагере слуги разожгли костры. В свете неровного пламени Масамунэ увидел пятно птичьего помета на гербе клана Гота. Старик Гота служил еще отцу Масамунэ. Для его же сыновей – двух пятнадцатилетних близнецов – поход на Осаку должен был стать первой военной операцией. Стая комаров кружила у входа в палатку Хасекуры. Он присягнул Масамунэ на верность два года назад. Самураи клана Тамура спали под открытым небом. Отец Масамунэ заключил с ними военный союз девять лет назад, женив своего двенадцатилетнего наследника на десятилетней дочери Тамуры. Когда Масамунэ впервые взял Мэго-химэ за руку, ему показалось, что он сжимает в ладони нераскрытый цветок тюльпана. Чуть поодаль стояли палатки клана Ауюкай. Отец и сын с одинаково плешивыми головами. Во время прошлогодней зимней компании старик отморозил себе большие пальцы на ногах. А весной Масамунэ подарил ему надел, приносящий доход в десять тысяч коку риса.

Прошлая весна вообще выдалась удачной. Клан Датэ одержал важную победу, в битве при Суриэгахаре собрал две тысячи голов. Пять собственноручно срубил Катакура Кодзюро, за что Датэ Масамунэ наградил его наделом в шестнадцать тысяч коку риса.

Масамунэ намеревался подарить ему больше, но Катакура сказал, что такая щедрость будет выглядеть несправедливо по отношению к другим вассалам. Масамунэ привык прислушиваться к его советам. Последние десять лет Катакура Кодзюро всегда был рядом. Сначала как наставник, потом, когда в восемнадцать лет Масамунэ стал дайме, Катакура взял на себя заботу о вооружении и снабжении его войска.

Катакура Кодзюро научил Масамунэ всему, что он знал, участвовал во всех его войнах и походах. И иногда казалось, что знал своего хозяина лучше, чем он сам.

Когда Масамунэ вернулся после купания, Кодзюро сидел на корточках перед ямой с костром.

\- Сегодня будет жаркий день, - сказал он и протянул Масамунэ чашку с лечебным напитком.

Травы неприятно пахли и горчили на вкус. Этим отваром Кодзюро лечил Масамунэ после отравления ядом в замке Ёнедзава и продолжал поить во время похода, будто догадывался, что желудок все еще причинял боль. Помня о том, что Кодзюро всегда видел больше, чем он хотел ему показывать, Масамунэ послушно пил лекарство. Между ними как будто возникла молчаливая договоренность – пока Масамунэ не отказывается от лекарства, они не обсуждают произошедшее в Ёнедзаве.

Мальчик-слуга с шелушащимся, обгоревшим на солнце лицом принес Масамунэ сандалии, белое кимоно и хакама.

Жестом велев слуге удалиться, Кодзюро, опустился на колени и помог Масамунэ перевязать внизу широкие штанины. Затем Кодзюро зашел ему за спину и закрепил повязку на правом глазу.

\- Ты не возьмешь с собой охрану?

\- Мне надоели их кислые рожи.

\- Если Токугава будет в плохом настроении, он отрубит тебе голову, насадит ее на пику и украсит ею одну из своих резиденций, а твои земли отдаст более послушному вассалу.

\- Думаешь? Что на это скажут люди?

\- Они скажут, что никто не смеет ослушаться великого сёгуна. Что его приказы следует исполнять в точности и немедленно. Что если сёгун кому-то велит присоединиться к его военной компании, а этот кто-то опаздывает на полгода, нарушение карается смертью, независимо от заслуг и происхождения нарушителя.

\- Нет, люди скажут: вот прибыл великий полководец севера. Он подчинил себе клан Сома, уничтожил род Хатакэяма, отобрал замки и земли у клана Асина. Теперь он явился, чтобы предложить сёгуну свою службу, своих людей и свою жизнь. Люди скажут, что такой вассал, как я, честь для великого сёгуна. Сёгуну нужны хорошие полководцы и добрая слава.

\- Тебе она тоже нужна.

\- После битвы в Осаке обо мне будут говорить как о полководце, который взял самый неприступный замок в мире. Вошел в крепость, вокруг которой двухсоттысячная армия сёгуна безрезультатно топталась полгода.

\- Если ты поедешь один, существует опасность, что глупые дозорные сёгуна примут тебя за ронина, ищущего убежища в Осакском замке, и откроют по тебе огонь.

\- Много ты видел одноглазых ронинов с красным диском на флаге?

Осмотрев по привычке лезвия, Масамунэ пристегнул к поясу короткий и длинный мечи и направился к лошадям. Слуги уже вывели из загона, огороженного веревками, и оседлали одного из трехгодовалых жеребцов дайме.

\- Для войска до Осаки день пути. Я буду в лагере Токугавы сегодня к обеду. Ты приведешь людей завтра, когда солнце достигнет зенита. Я хочу видеть, как наши доспехи сияют на солнце. Хочу, чтобы это увидели все!

Запрыгнув в седло, Масамунэ улыбнулся. Он не мог себе представить зрелища более вдохновляющего, чем его войско, в сияющих черных, как спинки древесных жуков, новых доспехах. В то время, как Токугава скупал порох и поднимал цены, Масамунэ придумал и заказал для своих солдат самые современные доспехи. Нагрудники защищали от выстрелов аркебуз. То, что дорогой доспех носили и самураи, и асигару, отлично подчеркивало богатство клана Датэ и значимость его армии.

И то, что командир такого войска прибудет на встречу с Токугава один, без доспеха, в ритуальной белой одежде, которую воины надевают, готовясь расстаться с жизнью, станет доказательством его бесстрашия и уважения к сёгуну.

Потом, во время битвы, Масамунэ найдет возможность показать, чего на самом деле стоят он и его армия. В конце концов, он Датэ и за три года покорил все северные земли. На чьей бы он стороне не сражался, он победит. Потому что, как лев из дзэнской легенды, вкладывает всего себя в каждый удар, в каждый бой.

Война, в которой он собирался удовлетворить свои амбиции, началась, когда он был еще ребенком. Пятнадцать лет назад Токугава захватил власть, провозгласил себя сёгуном и принялся одного за другим уничтожать сторонников бывшего правителя Тоётоми. Немногочисленные уцелевшие противники режима Токугавы собрались в Осаке, вокруг наследника Тоётоми.

Скупив весь порох в стране, Токугава недолго искал повод для войны. Он обвинил Тоётоми в том, что на колоколе, который он подарил буддийскому храму, написан иероглиф, оскорбляющий сёгуна, и привел войска под стены Осакского замка.

На эту финальную битву Токугава и призвал клан Датэ. Конечно, смысл призыва заключался не в том, что Токугава нуждался в военной помощи, а в том, что сёгун требовал от севера признать его власть. Военный опыт подсказывал Масамунэ - если не можешь кого-то победить, с ним следует заключить союз. Так как в случае неповиновения Токугава, обладающий двухсоттысячной армией, собирался напасть на земли Датэ, для Масамунэ союз с ним выглядел со всех сторон выгодным и логичным.

Это была очевидная реальность. Но за этой реальностью скрывалась другая - великому сёгуну исполнилось семьдесят шесть лет, и его эра заканчивалась, а Датэ Масамунэ только начинал набирать силу.

Дорога, по которой Масамунэ ехал, петляла между округлых холмов, поросших густой травой, в которой прятались лисицы и зайцы. Вдоль дороги на равном расстоянии друг от друга росли невысокие трех-, четырех- и пятилетние криптомерии с острыми иголками.

Вокруг Осаки было много плоских рисовых полей. В прошлые годы они наверняка приносили хороший доход хозяину Осакского замка. Теперь поля были сожжены, колодцы засыпаны.

Город торговцев, выросший двадцать лет назад вокруг замка, сейчас выглядел сонным и тихим. Над цветной черепицей домов носились ласточки. Морской залив напоминал по форме полумесяц. Рыбацкие лодки липли к причалам, как выводок щенков к соскам матери. Недалеко от берега стояли три больших корабля с обитыми железными пластинами носами.

Незадолго до рождения Масамунэ, его отец, Датэ Тэрумунэ, посетил замок и город. По приглашению Тоётоми он принял участие в многолюдном, как праздник нового года, чаепитии, которые любил устраивать предыдущий правитель.

Говорили, что Тоётоми встречал гостей в мантии из павлиньих перьев, обвитых золотой нитью. Веер из таких перьев Датэ Тэрумунэ привез из Осаки в подарок своей жене Ёси-химэ.

Когда мать прогуливалась по саду в солнечные дни, веер в ее руках светился насыщенным зелёным цветом. Его сияние притягивало взгляд, рядом с ним блекли трава и деревья, цветущие в Ёнедзаве.

Одиннадцатилетний Масамунэ сидел под столетним дубом и выводил кисточкой на рисовой бумаге слова древнего поэта: «Ее тело само совершенство. Чтобы выглядеть прекрасной, ей нет нужды прибегать к краске и пудре».

\- Речь идет о видимом мире и непостижимой первопричине, которая удерживает его в гармонии и равновесии. Видимый мир всегда следует непостижимому мировому порядку. Наше рождение, решения и поступки, подвиги и поражения, счастье и страдания, как и наша смерть, являются частью этого порядка. Понимаешь? – произнес над его головой Кодзюро.

Но Масамунэ не понимал, он смотрел на мать и думал, что никогда на свете не существовало никого прекрасней ее.

Лагерь Токугавы располагался западнее Осаки, вдоль двух берегов Ёдо. Издалека хорошо просматривались дрожащие на ветру знамена. Боевой веер Токугава развивался над разноцветными стягами его вассалов.

На подступах к лагерю самурай в круглой соломенной шапке, заставлял своих асигару бегать наперегонки с собаками. У холмов, так далеко, что стрелы и запускающая их в полет тетива стали невидимыми, тренировались лучники.

Вблизи военный лагерь шумел голосами, звенел железом и керамикой. Слуги в набедренных повязках возились со снаряжением и чистили перевязь между полосами нагрудников. Масамунэ знал такие доспехи – в походах кожаные веревки пропитывались грязью и становились прибежищем для насекомых. Шлемы с хвостами из конских волос болтались на пиках, солнце блестело на серебряных, медных и золотых поверхностях. Асигару в безрукавках сидели у костров.

При приближении всадника разговоры затихли, в лицах и позах людей появилась настороженность. С удивлением они рассматривали сасимоно, прикреплённые к седлу Масамунэ: красный диск на белом шелке - слева и фамильный мон – воробей в зарослях бамбука – справа.

\- У господина нет глаза. На нем белые одежды.

Среди старых пехотинцев-асигару всегда находились наемники, успевшие повоевать в разных провинциях. Кто-то из них узнал фамильный герб Датэ, по рядам прокатился шепот. Не услышав в нем должного уважения, Масамунэ направил коня в толпу, заставляя слуг и асигару отступать, пятиться и разбегаться.

\- Я слышал, главу клана Датэ называют одноглазым драконом, - раздался голос за спиной Масамунэ. – Никогда не видел таких мелких драконов.

Масамунэ повернул голову влево – не достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть говорившего, но достаточно, чтобы наметить цель.

\- Этот человек похож больше на воробья, что изображен у него на моне!

\- На одноглазого воробья… - он не успел договорить, клинок Масамунэ проткнул ему горло. Глаза пехотинца расширились, по подбородку потекла кровь. Стоя лицом к лицу со своей жертвой, Масамунэ наконец рассмотрел ее - серые щеки, синеющие губы, мутнеющие глаза, мышиного цвета волосы, мышиного цвета безрукавка из пеньки. Ни одна мышь еще не уходила от клинка Масамунэ.

Теперь голоса окружающих зазвучали четче и громче, в них появились восхищение и благоговение перед силой. Стоявшие в нескольких шагах от Масамунэ слуги округлили спины в поклонах. Масамунэ сорвал пучок травы, вытер лезвие меча и спрятал его в ножны. Расталкивая асигару, навстречу гостю выбежал офицер. Рукава его шелкового кимоно развевались на ветру, обнажая предплечья с налипшими на них травинками. Самурай поклонился и скороговоркой пригласил Масамунэ пройти к палатке сёгуна.

Масамунэ шагал широко, держался слева от своего проводника. Со стороны невозможно было понять, кто указывает путь.

Они вышли к реке и остановились недалеко от палаток с гербами Токугавы.

\- Прошу вас подождать здесь, господин Датэ, - офицер низко поклонился. Масамунэ заметил, что спина его кимоно испачкана травой.

Как бы Масамунэ не терпелось осмотреть лагерь сёгуна, он понимал, что сейчас разглядывают и оценивают его, потому повернулся к людям спиной, показывая, что не боится нападения, и посмотрел на спокойные воды Ёдо.

Он не рассчитывал, что Токугава примет его сразу. Правители всегда заставляют ждать своих вассалов, чтобы напомнить им об их месте. Масамунэ и сам так поступал и часто заставлял ждать даже Кодзюро.

На противоположном берегу реки стояли португальские пушки – тяжелые чугунные стволы громоздились на телегах с большими колесами. В таких же телегах лежали ядра. Говорили, поднять ядро могли только двое слуг, одному это было не под силу. Масамунэ насчитал пятьдесят пушек вдоль речного берега. Почему, имея такие пушки, сёгун до сих пор не взял крепость в Осаке?

У каждого второго асигару в армии сёгуна были длинные копья, которыми пеший воин мог выбить всадника из седла. При этом наконечники одних копий напоминали серпы, других - топоры, а третьих - походили на двусторонние мечи. Древки были выполнены из разных пород дерева. Это разнообразие говорило о том, что Токугава, призывая под свои знамена людей из разный провинций, приказывал им явиться со своим оружием.

Время от времени из палатки сёгуна выходили генералы и офицеры. Несмотря на жару и походные условия, большинство из них придерживались столичной моды и облачились в куртки с накрахмаленными плечами и широкие, волочившиеся по земле хакама. Судя по осторожным движениям подданных сёгуна, в основе моды на широкие и длинные штаны лежали практические соображения безопасности - правителю не стоило ждать нападения от вассала, путающегося в собственных штанинах.

Солнце коснулось вод Ёдо, и с моря подул сильный ветер, когда Масамунэ пригласили к сёгуну.

Токугава сидел на раскладном табурете. Он выглядел толстым, уставшим стариком с обвисшими щеками и опухшими запястьями и лодыжками. Рядом стояли слуги с опахалами.

Отцу Масамунэ не суждено было прожить и половины лет, отведенных небом великому сёгуну.

Масамунэ поклонился медленно и низко, как никогда не кланялся отцу, и пожелал правителю долгих лет жизни и великих побед.

\- Я встречал твоего отца в Осаке. В замке. На чайной церемонии у Тоётоми Хидеёси он не проронил ни слова. Он был сосредоточен и печален. Мне повезло недолго поговорить с ним после церемонии. Он сказал, что скучает по родным землям и горе Фудзи. Он сказал, что она имеет идеальную форму перевернутого веера. Вершина ее всегда покрыта снегом, и изредка над ней появляется облако черного дыма. Гора Фудзи прекрасна, не так ли?

\- Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на Фудзи, она кажется мне иной. И каждый раз я чувствую, что вижу ее впервые.

\- Твой отец был отважным и благородным человеком. Его не могли обмануть ни роскошь Осакского замка, ни его сокровища. Он никогда не забывал, что Тоётоми человек низкого происхождения, честолюбивый слуга, у которого нет никаких прав на власть. Твой отец презирал людей без корней, которыми окружил себя Тоётоми. Уничтожая древние семьи, Тоётоми дарил их земли своим верным вассалам. Какие бы звания не присвоил себе Тоётоми, какие бы дворцы не построил, как бы не заморочил голову нашему императору, твоего отца он не смог обмануть. Уверен, твой отец хотел бы сам увидеть падение замка в Осаке. Он был бы счастлив узнать, что его сын примет участие в уничтожении последнего из клана Тоётоми.

\- Еще больше моего отца порадовала бы новость, что его сын вошел в самый укрепленный замок мира и принес сёгуну голову его врага.

\- Я рад, что ты унаследовал не только земли своего отца, но и его отвагу. Я ценю то, что клан Датэ присоединился ко мне в этой битве. Надеюсь, она станет последней для нашей страны. А потом в Японии наступит мир и процветание. И я щедро награжу тех, кто верно послужил мне в осаде Осака.

Токугава сделал паузу, словно подчеркивая словосочетание «верные вассалы». Нахмурился, раздумывая можно ли отнести к ним человека, опоздавшего на полгода с исполнением приказа сёгуна, затем снисходительно улыбнулся.

\- Мои разведчики донесли мне о несчастье, постигшем твою семью. Они рассказали, что твой младший брат отравил тебя и пытался захватить власть.

Масамунэ почувствовал укол знакомой боли - в живот словно вонзили клинок – но он сумел сохранить лицо спокойным.

\- Мои разведчики рассказали мне о твоем милосердном поступке. Вместо того, чтобы казнить брата на площади и навсегда опозорить его имя, ты позволил ему совершить сэппуку и умереть смертью, достойной воина.

\- Я всегда думал, что мы с братом хорошо понимаем друг друга. Но, похоже, в этой жизни нам не суждено было договориться, - Масамунэ поклонился.

После подписания вассальной клятвы сёгун одолжил Масамунэ трех слуг. Пока они занимались палаткой, костром, и едой, Масамунэ спустился к Ёдо, снял пропитавшуюся пылью одежду и искупался. Он сидел под водой, пока жжение в легких не заглушило боль в животе.

\- Сёгун послал вам мясо утки, которую подстрелил вчера на рассвете один из его охотников, - слуга разложил на низком кедровом столике тофу, мясо, рис и сушёные фрукты.

Масамунэ заставил себя попробовать каждое блюдо. Хороший аппетит - признак уверенности.

Во сне Масамунэ целился из лука в утку. Потом раздался выстрел из аркебузы, и все изменилось.

\- Кто-то напал на замок, - закричал Кодзюро. – Ёнедзава в опасности, мы должны возвращаться домой.

Масамунэ проснулся до рассвета. Рядом сопели и ворочались слуги, трещали цикады, изредка раздавались вскрики уток и плеск воды. Потягиваясь, Масамунэ мечтал поскорее увидеть неприступный Осакский замок.

Прогулявшись по лагерю и посетив военный совет в палатке сёгуна, Масамунэ получил общее представление о ходе осады. Всю зиму Токугава обстреливал замок из пушек. Но высокие крепостные стены, сложенные из гигантских камней, выдержали удар. Защитникам же сохранить воинский дух помогли кладовые, полные риса, собранного с ныне погоревших полей. А еще замок окружали глубокие рвы, заполненные водой. В них тонули и захлебывались многочисленные попытки штурма. Чтобы решить все эти проблемы, мудрый сёгун изменил тактику, подписал с Тоётоми мир, закопал глубокие рвы, дождался, когда запасы риса в замке оскудеют, и снова повел войска на Осаку. Понимая, что в изменившихся условиях они не выдержат длительную осаду, защитники замка стали чаще покидать крепость. Сначала ради закупки продовольствия и оружия, потом - ради неожиданного нападения на лагерь врага. Шаг за шагом они позволяли себя втягивать в сражение на открытой местности.

Присутствовавшие на военном совете генералы считали, что предстоящая битва станет самой масштабной за время Осакской компании. Сёгун же считал, что успех его разношерстной и многочисленной армии прежде всего зависит от дисциплины, потому в конце совета составил письменный приказ для всех командиров:

«Донесите до каждого своего самурая и асигару. Все обязаны соблюдать строгий порядок. Если кто-нибудь отправится в разведку без приказа, он будет наказан. Если кто-либо вырвется вперед, даже для того, чтобы совершить подвиг… он и вся его семья будут наказаны».

В более отвлеченной, абстрактной ситуации Масамунэ согласился бы с методами сёгуна. Но в том, что запрет на инициативу касался его самого, виделось что-то унизительное. Он не готов был влиться в победоносную армию сёгуна на таких условиях.

На военном совете Масамунэ впервые увидел Ии Наотаку, командира «Красных дьяволов». Ии служил сёгуну тридцать лет, и о подвигах его дьяволов ходили легенды. Говорили, будто за пять дней они проходили расстояние, которое обычная армия преодолевала за двадцать. «Красные дьяволы» всегда нападали внезапно и всегда побеждали. Врагов пугали их красные доспехи, на которых никогда нельзя было увидеть капли крови, из-за чего «дьяволы» казались неуязвимыми.

Знаменитый Ии Наотака выглядел ровесником своего господина. Он мало говорил, часто хлопал себя веером по колену и дышал громко, как закипающий чайник.

Вероятно, Масамунэ неприлично долго разглядывал старого генерала, потому что, когда они покинули штаб, за его спиной раздалось недовольное ворчание:

\- Мы выиграем эту битву, если никто из молодых дайме не станет геройствовать.

Ии Наотака и его собеседник в парчовом хаори смотрели на Масамунэ как на комара, залетевшего ночью под москитную сетку.

\- Ты ведь помнишь свое место, молодой Датэ?

\- Что случилось с твоим глазом, молодой Датэ?

\- Наверное, ты потерял его в битве? Нет? Вспомнил, шпионы сёгуна рассказывали, что ты рос слабым и болезненным ребенком.

Вассалам не разрешалась приходить к сёгуну с оружием. Масамунэ медленно прошел к огороженному, как синтоистский храм, витой веревкой месту, где остались мечи. На покрытых черным лаком ножнах сидела желтая бабочка. Подняв меч, Масамунэ частично обнажил клинок. Между ножнами и рукоятью блеснула полоска стали шириной в ладонь. По рукам и груди Масамунэ заметались солнечные зайчики.

Он представил себе, как одним длинным ударом сносит голову Ии Наотака и перерезает морщинистую шею его собеседника. Масамунэ всегда двигался быстро, скорей всего, он успеет уложить как минимум еще пятерых охранников сёгуна, прежде чем его убьют.

Потом он представил себе свою армию: блестящие, черные доспехи, развевающийся на ветру белый шелк с красным диском, черно-белый мон клана Датэ, штандарты Готы, Хасекуры, Ауюкая и Катакуры.

Они будут прекрасны на поле боя. Но если Масамунэ начнет битву сейчас, у его людей не останется шансов на победу. Сёгун уничтожит их и сожжет их земли, как рисовые поля вокруг Осаки.

\- Скажи мне, Датэ Масамунэ, как вышло, что Хатакэяма захватили твоего отца в заложники? Где ты был, когда враги напали на твой родной замок? Правду говорят – ты охотился? Неужели такое совпадение могло быть случайностью? На твоего отца напали, когда тебя не было рядом? А, может, ты так хотел получить власть, что сговорился с Хатакэяма? Уговорил их напасть на твой замок и захватить твоего отца? А потом ты убил их всех – расстрелял из аркебуз и похитителей, и заложника. Убил отца, чтобы расчистить себе путь к власти, а Хатакэяма - чтобы не выдали твои грязные тайны.

Боль в животе привычная, знакомая, почти желанная. С показной расслабленностью Масамунэ потянулся и неторопливо повесил мечи на пояс.

В следующий миг дозорные на холме затрубили в раковины. Гонец закричал о приближении армии из северных провинций. Лагерь сёгуна оживился, асигару и слуги толкались и взбирались друг другу на спины, стремясь лучше рассмотреть пришельцев.

Катакура отлично справился: шествие войска напоминало парад. Впереди ехали конные самураи, за ними колонной по четыре шагали пехотинцы, у каждого за плечами сасимоно, позади процессии слуги тащили телеги с провизией.

Масамунэ почувствовал воодушевление сродни тому, что испытал, когда десять лет назад ему подарили мечи. Тогда он не знал, что с ними делать. Сейчас все было по-другому. Он и его армия были единым целым. Этих людей он посылал в бой, наказывал, награждал, одаривая землями и званиями. Они лучше мечей защищали его жизнь и честь. И Масамунэ готов был жизнь свою поставить на то, что семь тысяч его солдат стоят больше, чем двадцать, пятьдесят и даже сто тысяч вассалов Токугавы.

Пехотинцы в черных панцирях остановились, не нарушив строй. Генералы Ауюкай, Гота, Хасекура и Катакура спрыгнули на землю. В доспехах и при полном вооружении на фоне полураздетых слуг и пехотинцев сёгуна они напоминали богов войны. Его генералы опустились перед ним на колени, и Масамунэ гордо поднял подбородок. Яркое солнце ослепило его единственный глаз.

Армия Датэ разбила лагерь под холмами, вдали от реки. Слуги вбили в землю деревянные шесты, натянули между ними белые полотна, принесли воду и развели костры.

\- В Ёдо должно быть много карпов. Мои люди уже полдня торчат на берегу и до сих пор не поймали ни одной рыбы, - посетовал старик Ауюкай, потирая изувеченные прошлой зимой морозом ноги.

\- Люди сёгуна переловили всех карпов, всех карасей и даже лягушек, - оскалился один из мальчишек Готы.

\- На Кюсю едят лягушек, - вставил второй. На лицах младших Гота блеснули одинаковые белозубые улыбки.

\- Прекратите нести чушь, - рявкнул на них отец.

Хасекура рассмеялся, развалившись на подушках у костра, почесал живот.

\- Если у сёгуна есть португальские пушки, в его свите должен быть хотя бы один иезуитский монах.

\- И что толку от иезуитов? Пьют вино и утверждают, что это кровь их бога.

\- Меня больше интересуют бисквиты, которые они пекут. Рассыпчатые, воздушные, сладкие. Если встречу здесь монаха-португальца, попрошусь к нему в услужение, чтобы научиться печь бисквиты, - Хасекура облизнулся.

\- Говорят, у Осакского замка семь этажей…

\- И черепица цвета морской воды на крыше…

\- Посмотрите, господин, - похвастался старый Гота. – Мандарины. Мои люди купили их у одного из генералов сёгуна.

Щеки Готы лоснились от пота, пальцы пожелтели от сока желтого фрукта. Масамунэ почувствовал привычную боль в животе и повернулся к Кодзюро.

\- Гонцы из Ёнедзавы не приезжали?

\- Нам нужно поговорить.

Солнце погрузилось в воды Ёдо. Отблески костров и тени людей танцевали на белых ширмах. Землю внутри палаток застилали соломенными циновками.

В полумраке кожа Кодзюро выглядела тонкой, почти прозрачной, черты лица заострились, а движения были плавными, как у крупного хищника. Из покрытого лаком ларца Кодзюро достал свитки из желтой и белой бумаги.

Первое письмо было от управляющего. Он сообщал, что рисовая рассада хорошо пережила последние весенние заморозки, и скоро ее начнут пересаживать на поля. Он также сообщал, что из Сомы прибыли чаны, полные сока лакового дерева, а плотники начали ремонт в северном крыле замка.

На втором свитке стояла печать Могами и подпись матери Масамунэ.

Чувствуя, как в животе ворочается боль, Масамунэ напряг спину.

\- Зачем ты мне это показываешь?

\- Потому что мой долг всегда говорить тебе правду. Твоя мать заказала яд, пригласила тебя на ужин и добавила яд в угощение. Она сама рассказала об этом в письме брату и попросила его приготовиться приехать в Ёнедзаву по первому ее зову. Она опасалась, что когда ее безумный, неконтролируемый старший сын наконец-то умрет, ее младшему не хватит решительности занять его место.

Меч покинул ножны оглушительно громко. Масамунэ приставил лезвие к горлу Кодзюро.

\- Я не верю тебе!

\- Я никогда не врал тебе.

\- Когда мой отец готовился к войне с Сома… Перед моим первым сражением… Ты хотел уйти! Отец взял в заложники твою мать и сестру, чтобы заставить тебя остаться.

\- Масамунэ… Твой отец, моя мать и сестра умерли. А я по-прежнему предан тебе.

\- Почему я должен верить тебе? Люди из клана Хатакэяма пришли в гости к моему отцу, принесли подарки, пожелали долголетия ему и его семье, пили с ним чай и ели сладости в его доме, а потом приставили меч к его горлу, похитили и убили его. Может, ты такой же, как они… Такой же, как мой брат… и моя мать. Может, ты просто ждешь подходящего момента?

Кодзюро опустил подбородок на клинок. Лезвие оцарапало кожу, и тонкая струйка крови потекла от кадыка между ключиц.

\- Прости меня, и позволь мне совершить сэппуку, если ты действительно так думаешь.

\- Не позволю!

Опустив меч, Масамунэ плеснул на клинок водой, вытер его и убрал в ножны. Перед мысленным взглядом вспыхнула картинка: острый меч входит в тело Кодзюро, легко и мягко, не встречая сопротивления, как в тело брата Масамунэ. Вдохи превратятся в бульканье, меч отяжелеет от веса обвисшего на нем тела, рукоять станет липкой от крови… Масамунэ моргнул, отгоняя воспоминание.

\- Почему ты хотел уйти перед битвой с Сома?

\- Я был молод, много не понимал…

\- Тебе было столько же лет, сколько мне сейчас!

Кодзюро наклонил голову.

\- Человек, который однажды спас мне жизнь, сражался генералом на стороне Сома. Я не хотел биться против него.

\- Что ты чувствовал, когда мой отец взял в заложники твою мать и сестру?

\- Он хорошо с ними обращался, и в Ёнедзаве они ни в чем не нуждались. Со временем я научился быть ему благодарен за то, что он научил меня отличать иллюзию от истины. Мои планы на будущее, мои сожаления о прошлом, мое беспокойство о том, что я не в силах изменить, были иллюзией, мешавшей мне сосредоточиться на истине. Истина была здесь и сейчас. В том, что я делал каждый день, каждую минуту.

\- Каждый день ты проводил со мной. Как ты смог не возненавидеть меня после того, что случилось?

\- Это было непросто, - Кодзюро улыбнулся. - Особенно когда ты подпалил циновки в моей комнате. Или когда, поругавшись с отцом, ты разбил алтарь в домашнем святилище. Ты был очень непростым учеником. Но единственным, который был у меня, потому с каждым днем моя любовь к тебе становилась только крепче. Я вздохнул с облегчением, когда ты стал дайме, и мне не нужно было больше отвечать за твои действия. Мне гораздо больше нравится подчиняться твоим приказам.

\- И это у тебя получается хорошо. Даже тогда, когда ты не исполняешь мои приказы дословно или дополняешь их. Когда мы покинули Ёнедзаву, я не оставил распоряжений относительно моей матери. А ты, Кодзюро?

\- Я приказал взять ее под стражу. Решил, что ты захочешь разобраться с предательством, когда вернешься.

Масамунэ благодарно кивнул.

Кодзюро опустился на колени и зажег ароматные свечи для Будды Каннон. Воздух защелкал, стараясь поглотить занимающееся пламя, густой цветочный аромат разогнал мошкару.

\- Мой брат… - Масамунэ глубоко вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу, вытирая несуществующую кровь. – Он хотел сбежать. Он седлал коня, когда я нашел его. Он сказал, что завидует моей частичной слепоте, но не хочет умирать из-за нее. Кодзюро, он знал, кто меня отравил? Он знал, что это была наша мать? Почему тогда он вступил со мной в бой? Почему пытался оскорбить меня вместо того, чтобы сказать мне правду?

\- Почему ты разозлился, когда я принес тебе доказательства? Вы оба не хотели смириться с истиной.

Расстелив походные маты, Кодзюро натянул над ними москитные сетки.

Во сне Масамунэ видел очертания родного замка на фоне покрасневшего вечернего неба, слышал крик сокола и шорох желтой листвы под копытами лошадей. Вместе с братом и тридцатью самураями он преследовал лисицу, когда из замка примчался гонец и сообщил о нападении. Хатакэяма были западными соседями Датэ, сколько Масамунэ себя помнил, оба кланы не могли прийти к соглашению насчет того, кому принадлежит водопад в горах Оу.

Когда Масамунэ со своими людьми догнал похитителей отца, небо стало черным, как плодородная земля.

\- Стреляйте! – закричал Датэ Тэрумунэ, перекрикивая шум, бившейся рядом о камни, реки.

\- Возвращайся в свой замок или мы перережем твоему отцу горло! – выкрикнул Хатакэяма. Когда Масамунэ видел соседа последний раз, Хатакэяма отращивал бороду и усы. Сейчас темнота ночи не позволила рассмотреть его лицо.

\- Не думайте обо мне! Убейте их всех! – зарычал Датэ Тэрумунэ.

Лошади храпели и в нетерпении били копытами по земле.

Хатакэяма первыми открыли огонь. На короткий миг Масамунэ показалось, что в свете вспышек он увидел на противоположном берегу реки стоящего на коленях отца. Но видение быстро померкло, и рядом с Масамунэ начали падать люди - они истекали кровью и корчились от боли. Он поднял и опустил руку, приказывая стрелять.

\- Нет, не стреляйте, – прошептал он, просыпаясь. Москитная сетка прилипла к вспотевшему лицу, Масамунэ сорвал ее и скомкал в кулаке мокрую от ночной росы ткань.

Небо медленно светлело. Над холмами пели птицы. День сражения обещал быть солнечным и ясным.

Все утро знаменосцы трубили в морские раковины и били в барабаны. После визита гонца от Токугавы Кодзюро помог Масамунэ облачиться в доспехи. По знаку Хасекура пехотинцы Датэ подняли сасимоно. Ветер тут же принялся играть с монами и знаками различий, сминая и искажая их.

Приготовления заняли первую половину часа дракона. Во второй половине войска сёгуна выдвинулись на позиции.

Перейдя по насыпи реку, армия Датэ остановилась посреди выжженного хлопкового поля, заняв свое место на левом фланге.

Сидя в седле, Масамунэ впервые осмотрел Осакскую крепость. Издалека большие камни крепостной стены напоминали камни для игры в го. Засыпанный во время перемирия ров защитники превратили в сеть земляных валов. Тут же поставили частокол из бамбука, за которым прятались стрелки с аркебузами. Масамунэ сам использовал такие укрепления, когда его атаковал клан Асина, и знал, насколько они полезны, если армия противника превосходит твою по количеству.

Усмехнувшись, Масамунэ подтянул завязки шлема – последний из Тоётоми вышел сражаться под штандартами своего отца. Тысяча тыкв – тысячи голов, собранных на поле боя. Красивая и одновременно смешная декорация, потому что все победы принадлежали покойному отцу-правителю, а сам наследник всю жизнь сидел в прекрасном отцовском замке и до осады даже пороха толком не нюхал.

\- На месте Тоётоми я бы попытался обойти нападающих с тыла или напасть на фланги, - сказал Масамунэ.

Солнце приблизилось к зениту, доспехи нагрелись. У стоявшего около стремян оруженосца шея покрылась испариной.

Со стороны замка раздались выстрелы. В рядах Токугава послышались крики.

Так как аркебузы долго было перезаряжать, обычно использовались два или три отряда сменяющих друг друга на позиции стрелков. Повисшая после выстрелов пауза говорила о том, что, скорее всего, эти выстрелы произошли случайно, а не были частью организованной и запланированной атаки. Похоже, при виде армии сёгуна у стрелков Тоётоми сдали нервы, и они принялись палить, не дождавшись сигнала.

Гонцы Токугавы с черными сасимоно носились от одного отряда к другому. Восседая на раскладном стуле, великий сёгун осматривал поле боя.

Пока военный совет Токугавы принимал решение, защитники снова начали стрелять. На этот раз - одновременно и как минимум из трехсот аркебуз. Похоже, Тоётоми решил, что если сражение началось, его следует продолжить, чтобы поддержать воодушевление солдат.

В то же время пехотинцы Токугавы пошли в атаку, выставив перед собой длинные копья. Вот только строй был неровным - солдаты из провинции Этидзэн топтались на месте и пятились. Масамунэ не знал, в чем причина их нерешительности, со своего места он лишь видел, что они портят ритм и порядок атаки, потому, недолго думая, приказал своим людям дать несколько залпов из аркебуз по их флагам.

Устрашение подействовало, и ряды армии сёгуна почти выровнялись к моменту, когда два войска сошлись в бою.

Первое столкновение воинов на поле, первые удары, первые раны и падения всегда напоминали поединок. Как при поединке, казалось, будто каждое движение и удар наделены смыслом и могут положить конец битве. Невольно Масамунэ залюбовался взлетающими и опускающимися копьями. Но в следующее мгновение очарование и гармония поединка исчезли – люди беспорядочно налетали на мечи, обвисали на копьях, падали в грязь и втаптывали сасимоно в землю, внезапно размякшую от крови.

Между небом и землей нарастал гул. Над армиями распухло облако дыма от выстрелов. То одна, то другая сторона наступала в рукопашной схватке. Конные отряды защитников дважды безуспешно атаковали правый фланг сёгуна. К часу обезьяны на середине поля образовался широкий вал из мертвых тел.

Когда на небе появились красные полосы заката, армия Тоётоми начала отступать по мосту к восточным воротам. Похоже, защитники, как мыши, оставили себе щель, через которую они могли вернуться в замок. На их месте Масамунэ поступил бы точно так же. Мост был длиной шагов в пятьдесят и пять в ширину. Стрелки на стенах прикрывали отступление. Любой, кто отважится атаковать мост, окажется под обстрелом, будет скован в движениях и лишен возможности использовать огнестрельное оружие.

\- Готовность умереть - залог победы, - сказал однажды Уэсуги Кэнсин. Почему-то из всех историй, что Кодзюро рассказывал ему в детстве, эта нравилась Масамунэ больше всего.

\- Кодзюро! Мне нужны три тысячи человек! – закричал он. – Аркебузы и длинные копья не брать. Сегодня ночью мы будем спать в Осакском замке! Говорят, там есть павильон, полностью выстроенный из золота?

\- Если его не уничтожили при пушечном обстреле, - согласился Кодзюро и направил коня вдоль рядов воинов клана Датэ.

Кроме личной гвардии Масамунэ и людей Катакуры, они взяли с собой самураев Готы и Хасекуры.

Ладони Масамунэ вспотели. Теперь, когда он готовился к штурму крепости, гул боя на поле опьянял его.

\- Твои люди ждут приказа, мой господин, - Кодзюро занял свое место справа от Масамунэ.

Как и всегда перед битвой, Масамунэ обернулся и посмотрел на лица своих людей - блеск их глаз всегда внушал ему уверенность.

\- Сёгун объединил под своими знаменами все кланы и собрал двухсоттысячное войско. Это войско полгода не может взять замок! Сегодня мы покажем всему миру, как нужно сражаться, и повесим наши штандарты на башнях неприступного Осакского замка!

Сияние глаз тысячи воинов затмило свет заходящего солнца и первых звезд, появившихся на небе. Подстегнув коня, Масамунэ полетел к восточным воротам.

Первыми нападение заметили стрелки на стенах. Раздались выстрелы. Пуля звонко ударила Масамунэ по шлему. Сзади кто-то закричал. Не время было оборачиваться и считать потери. Въехав на мост, Масамунэ врезался в строй отступающей армии Тоётоми. Конь растоптал одного пехотинца и скинул в реку второго. Мечом Масамунэ убрал с дороги третьего. Следующий защитник замка перерезал шею его коню. Столкнув раненое животное в воду, Масамунэ соскочил на землю, обнажил оба меча и встал так, чтобы правую сторону и спину защищала река. Спокойная, стоячая в обычное время вода сейчас бурлила и пенилась от падающих в нее тел лошадей и людей.

Нападающие сцепились с защитниками. Воины на стенах продолжали стрелять, убивая своих и чужих - здоровяк, занесший над Масамунэ топор, упал перед ним на колени.

\- Нужно убрать стрелков со стен! – крикнул Масамунэ, когда Кодзюро и один из близнецов Гота поравнялись с ним.

Пуля скользнула по шлему Масамунэ, прогнула защитную пластину около уха и оглушила. Теперь он не мог слышать крики людей, ответы Кодзюро и Готы, только собственное шумное дыхание. До ворот оставалось десять шагов. Они оказались самыми трудными. Очередной поверженный враг едва не утащил Масамунэ за собой в воду. Чувствуя, что теряют восточные ворота, защитники, не заботясь о своих солдатах, выгнали на мост табун лошадей. Животным подпалили хвосты. Кодзюро подхватил Масамунэ за шиворот и толкнул к створкам ворот. Прижавшись спиной к обитому железом дереву, он смотрел, как обезумевшие животные топчут его людей. От запаха палёной шерсти щипало глаза и носоглотку. Спасаясь от разъяренных животных, многие прыгали в воду, но немногим удавалось снова забраться на мост. Кто-то после падения поднимался на ноги, кто-то полз к воротам на четвереньках. Из трех тысяч атакующих в замок пробилось чуть больше половины.

Ступив во двор, Масамунэ снес голову мальчишке, безуспешно пытающемуся закрыть ворота. Вокруг на земле валялись веревки, копья, факелы и шлемы. Ветер трепал кроны кипарисовых деревьев в саду.

\- Хасекура, займись стрелками! Катакура - закрыть ворота! Поднять наши штандарты на стены!

О богатствах Осакского замка ходили легенды, но единственное сокровище, которое искал Масамунэ – это голова Тоётоми Хидэёри.

Выгнутая пулей пластина шлема давила на висок, и Масамунэ снял шлем. Слышал он по-прежнему плохо, но тиски, сжимавшие череп, исчезли. Опустив клинки, Масамунэ двинулся к замку. За ним пошли двести человек его гвардии, Кодзюро и близнецы Гота.

Птицы в саду молчали. В маленьких озерах плавали листья и сосновые иголки. Кто-то из солдат оступился, падая, разбил резной каменный светильник, украшавший аллею.

Из главных дверей замка с криками и плачем выбегали слуги - женщины с распущенными поясами, носильщики в набедренных повязках. Пропуская их, Масамунэ отступил в темноту. Он не видел, как от старого тиса отделилась тень. Выступившего из тьмы монаха заметил Кодзюро. Он оттолкнул Масамунэ плечом и принял на себя предназначавшийся ему удар. Масамунэ ударил с разворота, двумя руками. Монах осел на землю и уронил меч к ногам Кодзюро. Зажимая рукой раненый бок, Кодзюро попытался сесть.

\- Не двигайся, - Масамунэ обхватил его за плечи, посадил, прислонив спиной к своей груди. – Сегодня твое сражение окончено. Отнесите его в чайный павильон. Поставьте охрану. Двадцать человек. Остальные за мной. И пошевеливайтесь! К концу часа собаки наши штандарты должны быть на всех башнях замка!

Переворачивая ширмы и ломая перегородки, его воины ворвались во внутренние помещения замка. Пламя в светильниках задрожало. Из бокового коридора выбежали пять защитников. Они махали мечами и кричали. В короткой схватке отряд Масамунэ потерял одного человека, старика, ходившего в походы еще с Датэ Тэрумунэ.

\- Осмотреть здесь все! – велел Масамунэ, устремляясь к лестнице.

Здесь валялись брошенные в спешке сундуки, чашки и чайники, пояса и платки. На втором этаже Масамунэ знаком приказал своим людям проверить комнаты и балконы.

На третьем их оглушил женский крик. Перепуганные служанки упали к ногам захватчиков. Знатная женщина средних лет стояла посреди зала с высоко поднятой головой. На настенных пейзажах летели журавли, на кимоно женщины расцветали алые пионы.

\- Присмотрите за ней, - рявкнул Масамунэ. Его не интересовала женщина. Пусть ее вместе с замком забирает себе Токугава, Масамунэ же возьмет голову Тоётоми Хидэёри. Как награду и символ победы.

Люди за его спиной тяжело дышали. У одного между пластинами доспеха застряло древко копья. Другой споткнулся на последней ступени, поднимаясь на седьмой этаж. Один из мальчишек Гота выскочил на балкон, вскарабкался на крышу и водрузил на башне флаг клана Датэ. Спускаясь, он поскользнулся и под общий смех проехался задницей по черепице.

Следующую ширму Масамунэ раздвинул мечами. Вспотевшее лицо и шею обдало сквозняком.

Стоявший посреди комнаты человек поднял меч.

\- Что ты думаешь в этот момент своей жизни и смерти? – спокойно спросил незнакомец.

Он был молод, едва ли старше Масамунэ, невысокого роста, с коротким ежиком волос. Похоже, в самом роскошном и самом укрепленном замке мира недавно прошла эпидемия вшей. Но самым примечательным в незнакомце был его меч с рукоятью, покрытой золотым узором и надписью на лезвии. Таким оружием мог владеть только особенный человек.

\- Тоётоми Хидэёри, - оскалился Масамунэ. – Я думаю о твоей голове. Я отрублю ее, покрою лаком и сохраню в память о сегодняшней победе.

Впервые Масамунэ скрестил мечи с врагом в четырнадцать лет, в сражении с кланом Сома. Он победил, отрубив противнику руку. За три года каждодневных тренировок Кодзюро хорошо подготовил его. Утром они упражнялись с настоящими мечами, вечером - с бамбуковыми. До тех пор, пока тело Масамунэ не запомнило движения настолько хорошо, что все последующие поединки стали тенью предыдущих.

\- Важно первое впечатление. Нападай всем телом, порази противника своей скоростью и силой, застань его врасплох, заставь отступить и сомневаться, - таков был первый урок, который преподал Масамунэ его наставник.

С одиннадцати лет атаки давались Масамунэ лучше всего. Ярость легко вспыхивала в его сердце и, быстро разгораясь, толкала тело на врага.

Он с криком бросился вперед и ударил одновременно двумя мечами. От первого враг уклонился, второй перехватил своим клинком. Сталь заскользила по стали, высекая искру. Волна сопротивления толкнула Масамунэ в плечо. Отдача от следующего удара отозвалась между лопатками.

\- Руки, - проворчал в голове Масамунэ Кодзюро. – Ослабь хватку. Не сжимай пальцы. Держи рукоять свободно между большим и указательным. Не фиксируй кисть. Позволь ей плавать. Помни, движение — это жизнь.

После сражения за восточные ворота кисть ныла, предплечья сводило судорогой, и ослабить хватку оказалось непосильной задачей.

Масамунэ прыгнул вперед, со всей силы рубанул сверху вниз. Меч Хидэёри дернулся вниз, плечи дрогнули. Чтобы закрепить успех, Масамунэ шагнул ближе и снова сверху ударил по мечу врага. Еще немного, и Масамунэ выбил бы у него меч из рук. Вот только завершить атаку у него не хватило дыхания - следующий замах вышел медленным, и Хидэёри легко отразил удар.

\- Чьи знамёна повесили твои люди? Это ведь не знамёна Токугавы? – Хидэёри отступил, стремясь увеличить дистанцию.

\- Это мои знамёна. Я Датэ Масамунэ, я взял крепость, которая считалась неприступной и которую армия Токугавы не могла взять полгода, - он сделал выпад, целясь в ноги противника. Вторым - попробовал задеть руки.

Хидэёри раз за разом уходил в сторону, не нападал, выжидал, словно испытывал выносливость Масамунэ.

Со злостью Масамунэ отметил, что Хидэёри выбрал действенную тактику - на каждый новый рывок измученные мышцы Масамунэ отзывались тупой болью.

\- Ты валишься с ног от усталости, – подначивал Хидэёри. – Если ты все еще хочешь получить мою голову, тебе стоит позвать на помощь своих людей. В одиночку тебе меня не одолеть.

Масамунэ остановился. Нагрудник сдавливал грудь и натирал плечи. Расстегнув застежки, Масамунэ скинул его. Дышать сразу стало легче. Масамунэ избавился от наручней и набедренной защиты. По вспотевшей коже прошла волна дрожи, но двигаться стало в два раза легче.

\- Зато тебе некого позвать на помощь. Твои люди либо умерли, либо бежали, либо перешли на сторону сёгуна, - ему показалось, или Хидэёри передернул плечами?

Масамунэ предпринял обманный маневр – занес меч над головой, но, вместо того чтобы рубить, вывернул кисть, стараясь полоснуть по шее врага. Хидэёри отразил атаку.

\- Если ты не собираешься просить помощи у своих людей, я выпущу тебе кишки у них на глазах.

\- И многим ты уже успел выпустил кишки? Спорить готов, в твоей жизни учебных поединков было больше, чем настоящих! – Он снова ударил. На этот раз снизу вверх.

Хидэёри ушел в сторону. Масамунэ оступился и перевернул светильник. Масло пролилось на пол, пламя вспыхнуло и тут же погасло.

\- Ты прав в одном - с калекой мне еще драться не приходилось, - фыркнул Хидэёри.

Зарычав, Масамунэ бросился вперед, скрестив мечи с Хидэёри, отвел его меч влево, уперся плечом ему в грудь, навалился всем весом, и прижал Хидэёри к стене.

\- Как думаешь, чем лучше покрыть твою голову, чтобы она дольше сохранилась? Золотом или лаком?

От Хидэёри густо пахло потом, его доспехи казались горячими, вены на висках пульсировали. Одновременно ударив Масамунэ коленом в пах и толкнув в грудь, он опрокинул его на пол.

\- Заканчивай этот театр и зови своих людей, - наступив на кисть Масамунэ, Хидэёри обезоружил его и откинул меч в сторону.

Масамунэ смотрел снизу вверх на Хидэёри и ждал удара. Он ничего не видел, кроме клинка, направленного ему в живот.

Неожиданно Хидэёри отвел меч в сторону. Масамунэ воспринял это как сигнал к атаке, метнулся вперед, обхватил Хидеёри за пояс и повалил на спину.

Из ссадины на виске Хидэёри к линии волос тянулась струйка крови. По левой скуле расплывался синяк. Хидэёри улыбнулся Масамунэ потрескавшимися губами.

Люди Датэ оживились, послышались радостные выкрики. Не смотря в их сторону, Масамунэ встал на ноги и выпрямился.

\- Я вызываю тебя на поединок, Тоётоми Хидэёри.

\- Зачем? Поединок имеет смысл, когда задета честь или нужно наказать преступника. У нас другая ситуация, - Хидэёри кивнул на солдат за спиной Датэ.

\- Я всегда хотел попробовать свои силы в поединке с человеком, которому нечего терять. Ты знаешь, что скоро умрешь. Я хочу поучиться у твоего безумия, - повернувшись к своим людям, он сказал. – Поставьте здесь охрану. Пятьдесят человек. Никого не пускать и не выпускать. Завтра мы продолжим наш поединок.

Один из мальчишек Гота снял шлем, разгладил рукой скатавшиеся от пота волосы и кивнул.

Спускаясь вниз, Масамунэ замечал усталость на лицах своих людей и думал, что она отражает его собственную. На первом этаже он едва не упал, споткнувшись о тело мертвого защитника замка.

\- Уберите здесь, - приказал он. – Стражу менять каждые два часа.

В саду было тихо и темно. Крыша чайного павильона тускло блестела в лунном свете. Идя на этот свет, Масамунэ угодил в ручей и промочил ноги.

\- Отряд Хасекуры вывесил наши знамена на северной и южной стенах замка. Стрелков на стенах убили и скинули тела в реку. Старый Гота послал гонца к сёгуну, сообщить о нашей победе, - скороговоркой доложил молодой самурай, возглавлявший охрану чайного павильона. - Мы сняли доспехи с господина Катакуры, промыли и перевязали рану. Слава Будде Каннон, она неглубокая.

\- Хорошо.

Внутри горел единственный светильник. Тени метались по настенным рельефам, золотой посуде, по икебанам в нишах.

Кодзюро лежал посреди павильона на походном матрасе. Дыхание его было ровным. Опустившись рядом на колени, Масамунэ откинул одеяло, осмотрел белые повязки на боку Кодзюро и сморщился от резкого запаха лечебных трав.

Кодзюро открыл глаза.

\- Ты забрал голову Тоётоми Хидэёри?

\- Нет. Мы продолжим поединок завтра, - Масамунэ растянулся рядом на полу, чувствуя, как гудят мышцы.

\- Он настолько хорош или ты настолько устал?

\- И то и другое, Кодзюро, - он закрыл глаза и прислушался к шуму ветра.

Его разбудило пение птиц. В саду кричали попугаи и заливались соловьи. В чайный павильон солнечный свет просачивался через закрытые ставнями маленькие окна под потолком. Некоторое время Масамунэ разглядывал высушенные красные ягоды икебаны, потом сел и потер занемевшую шею.

Кодзюро рядом не было – никогда и никакие раны не могли его надолго задержать в постели - его голос послышался из сада. Он раздавал приказы и кого-то отчитывал. Выйдя на улицу, Масамунэ увидел, что слуги принесли сундуки с одеждой, нагрели воду, приготовили завтрак. Масамунэ снял грязное кимоно, подставил тело под струи горячей воды и осмотрел сад. Летний ветер играл кронами тисов и берез. Кипарисовые деревья источали густой хвойный аромат. Деревянные мостики и беседки покосились, фруктовые кусты выглядели помятыми.

Переодевшись в чистое, Масамунэ уселся на мягкие подушки в павильоне и выслушал доклад Кодзюро. Их армия потеряла около тысячи солдат во время штурма. Еще семьдесят погибли под стенами замка. Пятьдесят пропали без вести. Армия сёгуна ночью разбила армию защитников после предательства одного из их генералов и встала лагерем под стенами замка. Сам сёгун и несколько его приближенных вошли в замок и заняли западное крыло.

\- Что с Хидэёри?

\- Сёгун Токугава прислал своего гонца, поздравил тебя с победой и пригласил позавтракать, мой господин. Его человек дожидался, когда ты проснешься, чтобы проводить тебя к сёгуну.

Человек сёгуна был одет как для парада. Идя через сад, он сбивал листья с кустов своими лакированными ножнами.

Датэ Масамунэ опять предстал перед сёгуном в белой одежде и, согласно этикету, без меча. Токугава сидел на подушках, над его головой зависли нарисованные на стенах утки. Рядом с охранниками сёгуна аисты на настенных росписях ловили лягушек.

\- Здесь красиво, не так ли? Некогда этот замок был самым богатым и прекрасным дворцом в мире. До тех пор, пока я не построил свой дворец в Киото.

Масамунэ поклонился.

\- Ты ведь никогда не был в Киото? Я впечатлен и восхищен твоей отвагой и смелостью твоих людей. Я устрою в твою честь церемонию в моем новом роскошном дворце и подарю тебе Сэндай. После церемонии я хотел бы, чтобы твоя жена осталась погостить в Киото. Обещаю, она ни в чем не будет нуждаться, пока ты верно мне служишь.

Масамунэ повторил поклон. Рассматривая потрескавшийся лак на дубовом полу, он опустился на циновку. Шелковая подушка для сёгуна. Соломенная циновка для его гостя.

\- Посмотри на этих птиц. Они как живые, правда? Я знал художника, который рисовал их. Он был лучшим мастером в своем деле. Знаешь, что с ним случилось?

Светлое кимоно с синей окантовкой обтягивало широкую грудь и толстый живот Токугавы. С возрастом суставы сёгуна утратили гибкость, он сидел, выпрямив ноги и уложив опухшие ступни на подушку.

\- Когда мастер закончил оформление замка, прошел слух, что он вступил в заговор с врагами Тоётоми. Тоётоми приказал мастеру сделать сэппуку.

Токугава разлил чай по чашкам.

\- Я слышал, ты вызвал последнего из Тоётоми на поединок. В твоем возрасте я тоже не упускал случая испытать себя. Ничто так не отражает суть воина, красоту и гармонию жизни и смерти, как поединок. Поединок — это искусство. Я скучаю по временам, когда полководцы перед боем вызывали друг друга на поединки. И целые армии созерцали их удивительный красоты танец. В наше время войны ведутся по-другому, в них не хватает чистоты и искренности. Раньше люди ценили красоту и гармонию больше личной выгоды и могли пощадить врага, проникшись его умением сочинять стихи. Я надеюсь, Хидэёри унаследовал ловкость и находчивость своего великого отца и не разочарует тебя.

Токугава покровительственно улыбнулся. Когда Масамунэ вышел на улицу, у него неприятно ныла поясница от постоянных поклонов. Токугава преподал ему урок и показал, что значит быть вассалом сёгуна. Чтобы стряхнуть ощущение, что за каждым его шагом следят, Масамунэ решил размяться. Телу пойдет на пользу растяжка перед боем. Он рассматривал позолоченные стены чайного домика, приподнимаясь на носках и вытягивая руки к небу. Кодзюро молча наблюдал за ним со ступенек.

\- Сёгун хочет подарить мне Сэндай и взять в заложники мою жену, - удовлетворил, наконец, его любопытство Масамунэ. – А еще он разрешил мне продолжить поединок с Хидэёри.

Кодзюро кивнул и поднялся.

\- Это защитит ладони от трения во время поединка, - пояснил он, перематывая руки Масамунэ шелком.

Точно так же Кодзюро берёг его ладони во время первой тренировки, когда Масамунэ было одиннадцать, а потом и во время длительных учебных поединков в двенадцать, тринадцать и четырнадцать. Ничего не изменилось.

Лестницу в замке сторожили люди Готы. Чистые и выспавшиеся, они поклонились своему дайме.

Хидэёри сидел на подоконнике и смотрел вниз на вражеские флаги, развевающиеся на некогда неприступных стенах его замка, смотрел на чужих солдат, играющих в го в его саду, на огромную армию сёгуна, разбившую лагерь вокруг крепостных стен.

Почувствовав движение за спиной, Хидэёри спрыгнул с подоконника и повернулся к противнику. Повязка из черного шелка закрывала правый глаз Хидэёри.

\- Каково это - быть наполовину слепым? Я решил, что справедливо будет уравнять наши шансы. Что случилось с твоим глазом?

\- Когда я упал с дерева, он выпал. Он выглядел так вкусно, что я съел его.

Сегодня Масамунэ выбрал новую тактику. Вчера он нападал, сегодня хотел изучить противника. Узнать, как он дышит и двигается, куда смотрит, нанося удар, какие приемы использует, в прямых или согнутых руках держит меч.

Хидэёри не разочаровал – как только Масамунэ поднял острие меча на уровень его лица, он бросился в атаку. Она была такой же яростной и стремительной, как вчера атака Масамунэ. Хидэёри использовал пространство и обстановку. Четырьмя ударами он почти загнал Масамунэ в угол. Масамунэ поймал меч Хидэёри своим, скользнул лезвием по лезвию снизу вверх, нарочно удерживая клинки сцепленными. Он дышал ровно и позволил врагу приблизиться. Он видел, как Хидэёри стиснул зубы и, казалось, почувствовал его ярость. Каково это - быть наполовину мертвецом?

Хидэёри ударил Масамунэ ногой под колено, попытался полоснуть мечом по рукам. Он быстро двигался, быстро дышал и совсем не берёг силы. Его глаза были полны решимости. Он хотел как можно скорей закончить поединок. Он верил в свою победу. Его боевой азарт внушал Масамунэ уважение. Хидэёри умел сражаться, обладал хорошей выносливостью. Он умел обманывать и удивлять. Своим быстрым дыханием и неожиданными паузами он почти заставил Масамунэ поверить, что выбился из сил, и тут же попытался распороть ему живот, ударив мечом снизу вверх.

Масамунэ решил, что настало время перенять инициативу, поймал клинок врага, приклеился к нему, толкнул Хидэёри плечом и, расцепив клинки, без замаха полоснул по предплечью. На белом кимоно Хидэёри выступила кровь - ровная как лезвие меча красная полоса расцвела пятном, похожим на цветок мака. Масамунэ на миг залюбовался им и едва не потерял равновесие.

Хидэёри тянулся к его шее, рубил, целясь в голову, лягался, а когда мечи сцепились, попытался ударить лбом.

К полудню крыша башни нагрелась. Задыхаясь от жары и духоты, Масамунэ с удовлетворением наблюдал, как Хидэёри часто сглатывает и облизывает губы. Его лицо и шея блестели от пота. Кимоно липло к груди, рукам и спине. Даже волосы вымокли и прилипли к макушке. Из-за этого казалось, что у Хидэёри торчат уши, как у брата Масамунэ.

\- Что здесь было раньше? – Масамунэ оглядел комнату. Взгляд наткнулся на многочисленные подставки для мечей и мушкетов и блестящую золотом надпись: «… расправив крылья, как дракон, я покорил восток, устрашил Запад, покарал Юг и сокрушил Север. Быстрый и грандиозный успех сопровождал моё возвышение, подобно восходящему солнцу осветил всю землю…»

Возможно, эта комната служила бывшему хозяину замка оружейной. Или сокровищницей? А может, бывший правитель приглашал сюда своих гостей, чтобы похвастаться своими владениями - из окна с башни на седьмом этаже открывался прекрасный вид на город, морскую гавань и некогда богатые, а сейчас уничтоженные рисовые и хлопковые поля.

\- Твой отец владел всей страной, что стало теперь с его славой?

\- То же самое, что станет с твоей, Датэ Масамунэ. Тебя предадут и забудут! К чему бы ты не стремился, чего бы не добился, однажды от тебя останется только прах, как от моего отца.

Хидэёри ударил снизу, получив отпор, ушел в сторону, с замаха повел меч вправо и, резко изменив траекторию, оцарапал бедро Масамунэ. По ощущениям кровь мало чем отличалась от пота – такая же горячая и липкая. Масамунэ ринулся вперед, едва не выбил у Хидэёри меч, заехал локтем ему в подбородок. Устояв на ногах, Хидэёри неожиданно перехватил меч в левую руку и ударил Масамунэ по плечу. Разорвав широкий рукав, меч расцарапал кожу над локтем.

\- Неплохо, - усмехнулся Масамунэ. – Для мальчика, всю жизнь прожившего взаперти.

\- Ты тоже неплохо сражаешься для калеки, - солнце отразилось в глазах Хидэёри, создавая иллюзию счастливого сияния.

\- Твоя манера переставлять ноги - два выпада левой, потом один – правой - что-то мне напоминает. Похоже на стиль монахов из Этиго. Хотя нет. Они любят тяжелые мечи и никогда не подпускают к себе противника ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Ты же…

Хидэёри прервал его, ударил всем телом, заставил клинки задрожать от столкновения.

\- Такое впечатление, что у тебя было несколько учителей.

Масамунэ ушел в сторону. Хидэёри прижал локоть к боку, потом выбросил руку вперед, уколол мечом, целясь в живот Масамунэ. Лезвие снова разорвало кимоно и поцарапало кожу.

\- Этот прием любил мой первый учитель, - усмехнулся Хидэёри. – К сожалению, больше он ничему не успел меня научить, потому что вспорол себе живот.

\- Почему?

\- Его мучила совесть. Он поклялся моему отцу служить мне и оберегать меня, но предал меня ради человека, однажды спасшего ему жизнь.

«Я хотел оставить тебя, потому что на стороне Сомы сражался человек, который однажды спас мне жизнь».

\- Кто спас ему жизнь?

\- Токугава Иэясу.

Солнце катилось к закату, тени затянули потолок и нависли над сражающимися.

\- Продолжим завтра, - сказал Масамунэ, когда тени добрались до лица Хидэёри и превратили его глаза в черные впадины.

\- Ты уже выбился из сил?

Они оба тяжело дышали, шатались и опирались на стены. Улыбнувшись, Масамунэ низко поклонился.

\- Я недооценивал тебя.

Хидэёри повторил поклон.

\- Ты лучший противник, который у меня когда-либо был.

Они спрятали мечи и снова поклонились друг другу, затем Масамунэ вышел. На лестнице один из братьев Гота – оба узколицые, гладкощекие с длинными непропорциональными носами, Масамунэ никогда не умел их отличать – протянул ему кувшин с водой. Сделав большой глоток, Масамунэ вылил остатки воды себе на голову. Холодные капли потекли за шиворот.

\- Принесите Тоётоми Хидэёри воду, мясо и рис, - приказал Масамунэ и сбежал вниз по лестнице.

Каждая его мышца пела от радостного возбуждения боя. Его сознание словно продолжало схватку. Делая шаг, он видел, как Хидэёри переступает по полу босыми ногами, пружинит коленями, приседает в выпаде. Подпрыгнув, Масамунэ сбил мечом листья с дерева и попробовал поймать один на язык.

Перед чайным домиком горели два каменных светильника. Игравшие в го солдаты притихли, заметив командира. Посланник Токугавы - он снова был здесь, жевал вишни и сплевывал в ручей косточки - вытянулся и расправил плечи.

\- Если великий сёгун снова хочет меня видеть, ему придется подождать, пока я приведу себя в порядок, - Масамунэ развел в стороны руки и улыбнулся, как сто раз в детстве улыбался Кодзюро, когда тот отчитывал его за очередное нарушение правил.

Он еще раз улыбнулся, почувствовав, что Кодзюро ощупывает его взглядом, пытаясь оценить тяжесть его ранений.

\- Царапины, - мотнул головой Масамунэ.

Кодзюро заставил его раздеться, перевернув ведро воды, смыл с его тела кровь и пот, затем усадил на камень и достал баночку с лечебной мазью. Сидеть неподвижно было трудно. Масамунэ сжал и разжал кулаки, несколько раз повернул голову, хрустнув шейными позвонками. Вода с мокрых волос капала на плечи и щекотала спину. Покончив с перевязкой, Кодзюро положил ладони на обнаженные плечи Масамунэ, сдавил пальцами напряженные мышцы и разминал их до тех пор, пока тело Масамунэ не расслабилось, а в голове не появился приятный туман, который приходит после тяжелого, но принесшего удовлетворение труда.

\- Теперь одевайся и иди к сёгуну.

Приблизившись к замку, Масамунэ поднял голову. Окна башни зияли темными провалами, Хидэёри не стал зажигать светильник.

Западное крыло замка, где собрались сёгун и его свита, ярко освещали десятки ламп. Отблески света играли на рукоятках мечей охраны, на шелковых тканях, на позолоченной посуде, деревянных поверхностях и лоснящихся от пота лицах людей.

\- Как провел свой день мой самый смелый генерал? - после обильного ужина с сакэ лицо Токугавы раскраснелось, глаза блестели весельем. – Противник оказался достойный? Не разочаровал моего бесстрашного вассала?

\- Тоётоми Хидэёри прекрасный воин. Для меня честь скрестить с ним мечи.

\- Я рад это слышать. Рад, что мальчишка не опозорил отца. До сих пор я замечал только, что ему передалась красота матери, - Токугава перевел взгляд на женщину, сидевшую в углу.

Блестящие черные волосы, тонкая шея, бледное лицо с тонкой алой линией губ. Сложенные на коленях руки с длинными пальцами и розовыми, как лепестки сирени, лунками ногтей. Женщина была не молода, но светилась утонченной, ухоженной красотой. Масамунэ не увидел Хидэёри в ее чертах. Что-то общее можно было угадать разве что в горделивой осанке и плотно сжатой линии губ. Скорее женщина напоминала Масамунэ его собственную мать. Живот кольнула знакомая боль. Впервые за долгий день.

\- Я знал Тоётоми Хидеёси с молодости. Мы служили одному господину и вместе сражались. Правда, тогда он не был Тоётоми Хидеёси. В роду Хидеёси не было великих воинов, он родился на болотах в семье крестьянина. Когда отец послал его продать рис, Хидеёси украл деньги, купил на них доспехи и меч и поступил на службу к моему господину. Сначала он носил за дайме сандалии, но очень скоро все поменялось. Никто и никогда в стране восходящего солнца не делал такой головокружительной военной карьеры. Тоётоми победил в тысяче сражений. Он всегда напоминал мне бога войны Хатимана, такой же отважный и такой же безжалостный.

Двое старых воинов из свиты Токугавы кивали головами в такт слов повелителя. От этих движений пучки волос на макушках стариков дрожали, как листья дуба на сильном ветру.

\- Тоётоми заслужил свою славу, отчаянно дрался, хитро выстраивал военные компании, безжалостно расправлялся с врагами, - взяв очередную чашку сакэ, Токугава расплескал ее содержимое и намочил рукав своего роскошного сине-золотого кимоно.

\- Бог войны, которому не особо везло в постели! У Тоётоми было бессчётное количество жен и наложниц. Он получал любую женщину в мире. Стоило ему посмотреть на нее, спросить ее имя, и его слуги покупали ее. Ты ведь помнишь, как Тоётоми забрал в наложницы тебя, Ёдо-гими?

Женщина выше подняла подбородок. Казалось, она не слышала обращенных к ней слов, не замечала ни сёгуна, ни его гостей. Ее лицо оставалось безмятежным и спокойным, будто собравшиеся вокруг люди были всего лишь мухами, не достойными ее внимания.

\- Но ни одна из его тысячи женщин не могла родить Тоётоми сына. Возможно, его внешность пугала их. С возрастом великий бог войны все больше походил на больную обезьяну – короткие руки, кривые ноги и горбатая спина. К пятидесяти годам безжалостный воин отчаялся и назвал своим наследником сына своего брата. Судьба - забавная штука, - позабыв о своих гостях, Токугава, прищурившись, смотрел на мать Хидэёри. – В день торжественного провозглашения своего наследника Тоётоми увидел девочку лет четырнадцати. Он никогда не мог пройти мимо красивого цветка, не сорвав его. Тогда на празднике все были поражены и восхищены красотой Ёдо-гими, - Токугава облизнулся, черты его лица на миг расслабились, внутренние уголки бровей поползли вверх, словно он хотел обратиться к сидевшей в углу женщине с просьбой. – Многие из находившихся там самураев отдали бы свою жизнь за нее. Но Тоётоми забрал ее себе. Вскоре красавица родила ему сына. Первый мальчик был хилым и больным, он умер в три года. Зато второй мальчик… Тоётоми сходил с ума от счастья и страха. Он хотел, чтобы его сын унаследовал его власть, но чувствовал, что не проживет достаточно долго, чтобы хотя бы увидеть его первый тренировочный бой. Как одержимый, Тоётоми расправился со всеми, кто мог стать преградой на пути к власти у его малолетнего сына. Он убил своих братьев, их детей и детей их детей. Убил друзей ранее провозглашенного наследника, его любовников, жен, наложниц и детей, чтобы расчистить своему сыну Хидэёри путь к власти. С другой стороны, Тоётоми задаривал землями и титулами всех, кто мог после его смерти поддержать его сына. Я был в числе тех, на кого Тоётоми возлагал надежды. Как только его мальчишка научился говорить, Тоётоми усадил его ко мне на колени и приказал называть меня отцом. Тоётоми предчувствовал свою смерть, и она пришла за ним, когда его сыну было пять, и тот все еще жил на женской половине дома. Мальчик редко видел отца, не привык к мужскому обществу, испугался и пытался бежать, когда его позвали к умирающему.

Токугава раскрыл веер из павлиньих перьев и снова закрыл его.

\- Помните предсмертное стихотворение Тоётоми Хидеёси? – обратился он к старикам. – Даже долгое процветание умещается в чашке сакэ; Я не знаю, что есть жизнь, что есть – смерть. Год за годом проходит – но это только сон.

Токугава замолчал, в зале повисла тишина, стало слышно, как во дворе переговариваются солдаты.

\- Почему? – спросил Масамунэ. – Почему ты ждал пятнадцать лет, чтобы убить последнего из Тоётоми?

\- Я стар, и у меня больше не осталось сил сражаться с собственными страхами. Я боюсь, что после моей смерти живой наследник Тоётоми станет угрозой для моих сыновей. Когда мы напуганы, мы поступаем с другим так, как боимся, что поступят с нами.

Масамунэ чувствовал боль в животе. Она увеличивалась, пока он шел через сад. Убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, только деревья и птицы могут его увидеть, Масамунэ прикоснулся двумя пальцами к животу, надавил слева, под пупком, стараясь нащупать источник боли. Кожа под рукой была непривычно горячей. Ветер, дувший в спину, казался необычно холодным.

Спрятав головы под крылья, на крыше чайного павильона спали голуби. Внутри Кодзюро жег ароматные свечи для Будды Каннон. От их запаха у Масамунэ закружилась голова, тело наполнилось тяжестью. Он лег на мат, прислушиваясь к движениям Кодзюро и шуму ветра в саду. По потолку метались тени. Точно такие же тени Масамунэ видел на потолке замка Ёнедзава, когда преследовал брата.

\- Я видел тебя с Иунуми, - сказал Масамунэ. – Мы вернулись с победой из похода на род Сома. Иунуми был гонцом моего отца…

\- Ты раздробил ему колено бамбуковым мечом, он остался хромым на всю жизнь.

\- Прости меня. Я разозлился, когда увидел, как ты целуешь его.

\- Я догадался. Я был твоим наставником, мы проводили много времени вместе. Но я не мог взять тебя так, как взял Иунуми, потому что знал: скоро ты станешь моим господином. Но теперь ты можешь взять меня.

\- Да, - согласился Масамунэ и улыбнулся в темноту.

Стоило закрыть глаза, и он опять оказался в башне. Его сознание снова отыгрывало поединок. Он скользил по теплому деревянному полу, стараясь достать мечом живот, грудь, шею, руки и бедра Хидэёри.

Во сне картинка быстро сменяли одна другую. Датэ Тэрумунэ праздновал победу над Сома. В замке Ёнедзава на стенах не было картин, как в зале тысячи татами в Осаке. Но почему-то отец держал в руках веер из павлиньих перьев, как накануне Токугава. Потом Масамунэ увидел тени на потолке, улыбку брата, пестрый наряд матери и двух людей в саду, целующихся под широко раскинувшим ветви дубом. Во сне Масамунэ преследовал кого-то. У него в руках снова был бамбуковый меч, он верил, что может убивать бамбуковым мечом не хуже, чем настоящим. Масамунэ не мог узнать местность вокруг, пока не оказался у восточных ворот Осакского замка. Он смотрел на спокойные воды Ёдо. А рядом стоял Хидэёри. Масамунэ повернулся и поцеловал его. По непонятным законам сна поцелуй имел вкус воды из теплого горного источника.

\- Будь осторожен, - сказал на рассвете Кодзюро. – Тот, кому нечего терять, опасен.

\- Знаю, он отчаянно сражается.

\- Нет, не только поэтому. Не позволь смерти очаровать тебя.

Когда он поднимался в башню, ступени скрипели под его ногами.

Хидэёри стоял посреди комнаты, как в день взятия замка.

\- О чем ты думаешь в этот момент своей жизни и смерти? – его голос звучал так же спокойно и четко, как тогда, когда Масамунэ впервые услышал его.

\- О тебе.

Масамунэ сделал выпад. Медленный, как во сне. Услышал звон скрестившихся клинков и скользнул вправо. Один колющий удар, два режущих, потом рубящий. В такт дыханию.

\- Дыши животом, - учил Кодзюро в самом начале тренировок. – Такое дыхание сделает тебя более выносливым, не позволит сердцу ускориться, поможет сохранить холодную голову.

У Хидэёри красные от полопавшихся сосудов белки глаз. Спал ли он в последние дни?

Солнце взошло, зависло над садом. Ласточки с криком падали с крыши, будто стремились пронзить солнечный диск.

Масамунэ изучил все жесты Хидэёри. Не задумываясь и не напрягаясь, предугадывал его движения. Перед тем как сделать выпад, Хидэёри едва заметно сжимал челюсти, перед обманным маневром щурил глаза, замахиваясь слева, поднимал правый уголок губ, замахиваясь справа – левый. Вспотевшую ладонь он вытирал о переднюю сторону бедра. Шаг правой у него получался шире, чем шаг левой. При этом большой палец левой ноги всегда смотрел внутрь.

\- Обо мне? – Хидэёри наступил на тень Масамунэ и ударил снизу вверх. – О том, что я сын безродного человека, который покорил весь мир? Или о том, что я единственный наследник великой империи, которую создал мой отец? О том, что, умирая, мой отец назначил Токугаву моим опекуном? О том, что до недавнего времени я был хозяином самой укрепленной крепости в мире, а теперь ее пленник? Или о том, что я был наследником великого правителя, а теперь преступник? Какая из этих историй обо мне?

\- Никакая. Это не важно.

Все казалось бессмысленным – слова Хидэёри, история и интриги Токугавы, богатство и неприступность Осакского замка, стремление Масамунэ к победе, его желание взять крепость и отрубить голову последнего из Тоётоми.

Масамунэ чувствовал, что истина скрывается за этим клубком из решений и поступков. Но ему никак не удавалось поймать ее.

В поединке возможны всего три исхода. Победи слабого. Покорись сильному. Убейте друг друга, если силы равны. Впервые в жизни Масамунэ остро ощутил, что это несправедливо.

Он протянул руку к лицу Хидэёри, и когда тот не оттолкнул, провел большим пальцем по его лбу от бровей до линии волос.

Налетевший от окна ветер взъерошил волосы на затылке Хидэёри, и все изменилось. Перехватив запястье Масамунэ, Хидэёри заломил его руку за спину и толкнул его на стену.

Масамунэ чувствовал, как пульс в пережатом запястье ускоряется и гулко бьется под пальцами Хидэёри. Чувствовал навалившееся сзади сильное тело и горячее дыхание, опаляющее затылок. Когда ощущений стало слишком много – перед глазами потемнело, голова закружилась и никак не получалось вздохнуть полной грудью - Масамунэ выкрутился из захвата, взмахнул мечом, отступил и снова пошел в атаку.

Собственное стучащее в ушах сердце и чужое сорванное дыхание заглушили звон мечей и доносившиеся с улицы звуки. Где-то ударил колокол, заржала лошадь, закричали люди. Все это было далеким и ненастоящим.

Хидэёри переложил меч из правой руки в левую, облизнул губы. Прыгнув вперед, Масамунэ обхватил его поперек туловища, повалил на пол и уселся ему на грудь. Они оба дышали тяжело. Оба были возбуждены боем, близостью смерти и друг друга.

Но наравне с возбуждением Масамунэ ощущал ярость, жгучую и болезненную, какую не вызывал у него ни один бой. Сгорая от злости и возбуждения, он наклонился к Хидэёри и прошипел:

\- У тебя золотые зрачки.

\- Это всего лишь отражение солнца.

Масамунэ скривился.

\- Я вижу себя в твоих глазах.

\- И что? Может у того, другого тебя, два глаза?

\- Заткнись. Я чувствую, что это важно.

\- Важно? Ты бы ничего не увидел в моих глазах, если бы не пришел убить меня. Ты не хотел бы убить меня, если бы я не был тем, кем я есть, сыном Тоётоми Хидеёси. Ты бы не взял замок, если бы ты бы не был тем, кем ты есть, вассалом Токугавы. И если то, что ты чувствуешь сейчас, важно, значит, важны и причины, приведшие тебя сюда: все события - части одного пути.

Хидэёри толкнул его в грудь, Масамунэ скатился на пол. Взгляд его остановился на клинке Хидэёри.

«Он мог убить меня. Я мог убить его. Возможно, не раз»

Они оба чувствовали, что нельзя останавливаться, нельзя прекращать движение. Наплевать на горящие легкие, ноющие мышцы и головокружение.

День закончился. В свете масляных ламп кожа Хидэёри выглядела желтой, сталь отливала кроваво-красным.

\- Я хочу попросить тебя… - прошептал Хидэёри. У него не хватило дыхания закончить фразу. У Масамунэ не хватило дыхания ответить. Пальцы, стискивающие рукоятку меча, занемели. Колени дрожали. Лезвие двигалось медленно, скрестившиеся клинки липли друг к другу – не разъединить.

\- У меня нет никого ближе тебя… Будь моим кайсяку, когда Токугава прикажет мне сделать сэппуку. Я уверен, ты не ошибешься, сделаешь все правильно и быстро…

\- Нет!

Масамунэ снова почувствовал злость и боль в животе. Оттолкнув Хидэёри, он вогнал меч в пол. Некоторое время он стоял посреди комнаты, безоружный, сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Воздуха не хватало. Сообразив, что задыхается, Масамунэ бросился вниз. Он вылетел в сад, не обращая ни на кого внимания, упал перед ближайшим ручьем и погрузил горящее лицо в воду. Он пил, пока горло не перехватило и глаза не начало щипать.

Когда Масамунэ сел, над его головой закричала кукушка. Быстро растущая туча закрыла блестящие, как осколки стекла, звезды. Небо вздрогнуло от грома. Масамунэ оглянулся на замок, ему показалось, что башня пошатнулась.

Поднявшись на ноги, он прошел по двору. Несколько солдат сидели на ступенях западного крыла. Один ковырял палочкой в зубах, второй подкидывал и ловил камень правой рукой.

Между воротами и замком было несколько линий укреплений, на которые Масамунэ раньше не обращал внимания. Деревянные двухэтажные башни с узкими бойницами. Еще три дня назад внутри жгли масляные лампы люди Тоётоми, теперь огонь здесь дрожал для солдат сёгуна. В одной из башен хриплый, старческий голос произнес слова древнего поучения:

\- Убийца мнит, что убивает, убитый мнит, что пал в крови. Ни тот и ни другой не знает, куда ведут пути мои.

По узкой лестнице Масамунэ поднялся на стену. Один из охранников ел рисовую лепешку, заметив Масамунэ, попытался стряхнуть с одежды белые крошки. С неба сорвались первые крупные капли дождя. Прислонившись грудью к холодным камням, Масамунэ посмотрел вниз. Пехотинцы под стенами замка пели песни и варили сакэ в больших чанах.

\- Это люди из провинции Этидзэн, - двое солдат на стене показывали пальцами куда-то вниз. – Они ослушались приказа сёгуна на поле битвы, и он велел дайме Этидзен и его пятидесяти вассалам совершить сэппуку. Сегодня они празднуют свой последний вечер в этом мире. Видишь повозку, запряженную волами? К самураям из провинции Этидзэн приехали гейши из Осаки.

\- Говорят, среди них есть светловолосая женщина?

Дождь превратился в ливень, смыл пот и кровь с тела Масамунэ, намочил походные палатки под стенами замка, потушил несколько костров. Шлепая босыми ногами по лужам, дозорные на стене прятались в деревянные башни.

Ступени стали скользкими. На последней Масамунэ споткнулся, падая, ушиб копчик. Не чувствуя боли и не обращая внимания на дождь, он побрел вдоль стены, пока не достиг ворот. Прикоснувшись мокрой рукой к железным пластинам, покрывающим деревянные створки, он поднял голову. Над закрытыми воротами нависала каменная стена. Потоки дождя мешали оценить ее высоту. Около восточных ворот раздетый пехотинец, стоя под струями дождя, растирал плечи пучком травы. Около северных ворот под навесом сидели десять охранников. Они ели палочками рис и, не моргая, смотрели на лужи. Все ворота замка стояли закрытыми.

Замок было трудно взять, из него невозможно было выбраться.

Собака с намокшей шерстью перебежала Масамунэ дорогу и нырнула в подвал. Внизу на стенах висели лампы. В первой комнате подземелья стояли бочки. Масамунэ перевернул одну из них, красное вино полилось на пол, в воздухе повис кислый запах. Масамунэ показалось, что он слышит мышиный писк. Мыши знают все о тайных выходах и входах. Повернув за угол, Масамунэ оказался в длинном коридоре с низким потолком. Слева и справа из темноты возникали одинаковые комнаты. В одних хранились луки и стрелы, в других - сбруя для лошадей, в третьих одна на другой стояли знакомые бочки. Через сто шагов наклон пола изменился, еще через пятьдесят Масамунэ вышел на улицу. Он устал и хотел пить, потому присел, поднял голову, закрыл глаза и подставил лицо дождю.

\- Масамунэ! – Кодзюро упал рядом на колени, схватил его за плечи и встряхнул. – Я искал тебя всю ночь.

Всю ночь? Масамунэ посмотрел на небо, но его скрывали падавшие с неба копья дождя.

Теплые ладони Кодзюро прошлись по щекам и шее, плечам и бокам, ища раны и переломы. Кодзюро всегда так осматривал его после сражений.

\- Пошли. Тебе нужно переодеться в сухое и поспать, - сказал Кодзюро, и Масамунэ подчинился. Как подчинялся раньше, когда Кодзюро объявлял, что тренировочный бой окончен, пришло время поесть или подмести двор. Время отдыхать, время встретиться с отцом, время навестить мать, время молиться или охотиться.

Масамунэ не узнавал дороги, по которой его вел Кодзюро. Похоже, он никогда не был в этой части сада. Дождевые капли бежали по стволам криптомерий – вода смешивалась со смолой. Дождь намочил волосы и одежду Кодзюро. Сквозь прилипший к телу тонкий шелк просматривалась повязка, прикрывающая рану. На ней проступили бурые пятна крови и лечебной мази.

\- Ты спас меня от меча обезумевшего монаха. А еще раньше ты спас меня на мосту. Когда нам навстречу выпустили табун лошадей, ты толкнул меня к воротам. Многие их моих солдат упали в воду и утонули тогда. Многих затоптали или убили из аркебуз. Почему они умерли? Потому что я приказал им? Потому что сёгун приказывал мне? Потому что мне нужна была победа? Я хотел получить славу любой ценой? Потому что сёгун хотел убить последнего из Тоётоми?

Вымытая дождем крыша чайного павильона светилась в лучах рассвета. На карнизе громко ворковали голуби.

Кодзюро помог Масамунэ переодеться в сухую одежду и опустился перед ним на колени.

\- Я воспитывал тебя с одиннадцати лет. Я был твоим наставником. Потом вассалом. Я никогда не подводил тебя и всегда говорил тебе правду. Теперь я обращаюсь к тебе с последней просьбой. Прости меня, и позволь мне совершить сэппуку.

\- Что?

\- Я не хочу видеть, как ты совершаешь ошибку. Не хочу видеть, как ты умрешь, погубишь своих людей, а войска сёгуна разрушат и сожгут Ёнедзаву. Я умру до того, как ты начнешь совершать глупости.

\- Кодзюро!

\- Смерть - причина жизни, жизнь - причина смерти. Все причины суть одно, противоречий не существует. Твоя мать предала тебя ради своего клана. Но суть не в том, что она не любила тебя, любила твоего брата или свой клан. Суть в том, что такова была ее природа. Токугава хочет, чтобы Тоётоми Хидэёри умер, ты хочешь, чтобы он выжил. Но суть в том, что он с рождения носит в себе смерть. Она уже растет в нем. Растет во всех нас. Одни плоды созревают раньше, другие позже. Такова природа. Твоя природа – твоя ответственность. У тебя нет выбора. Твоя жизнь не принадлежит тебе, ее ведет первопричина рождения-и-смерти. Ты не сможешь спасти Тоётоми Хидэёри. Если попытаешься, погубишь не только себя, но и своих людей, свой клан и семьи своих вассалов. Разве для этого ты рожден? Разве ради этого мы тебе служим?

\- Мне не нужна ваша служба. Я не просил этой чести…

\- Ты родился дайме. Такова твоя природа и твоя ответственность.

\- Я устал. Я чувствую себя предателем. Мне кажется, что я умираю, - прошептал Масамунэ.

\- Всему свое время. Сейчас не наше время умирать.

\- Тоётоми Хидэёри попросил, чтобы я был его кайсяку.

\- Он оказался тебе большую честь и доверие. Твой отказ оскорбит его.

Во сне Масамунэ снова оказался в башне.

\- О чем ты думаешь в этот момент своей жизни-и-смерти? – спросил Хидэёри.

\- Ни о чем.

Они скрестили мечи, как делали это десятки раз. Потом переплели пальцы. Хидэёри моргнул, ресница упала на его щеку.

В этот раз сёгун прислал троих гонцов. Двое держали руки на мечах, пока третий говорил и кланялся, покачивая накрахмаленными плечами хаори. Никогда раньше Масамунэ не встречал этих самураев.

Кодзюро настоял, чтобы Масамунэ оделся подобающе случаю. Опустившись на колени, Кодзюро зашнуровал на ногах своего господина сандалии, затем накинул ему на плечи хаори. Дождь продолжал моросить, и пока они шли к залу тысячи татами, Кодзюро нес над Масамунэ зонтик.

Токугава сидел на красной подушке. Вокруг собрались вельможи. Пестрые шелка их кимоно яркостью затмевали краски картин на стенах. Пасмурный день за окном отбрасывал тени на молодые и старые лица. Хидэёри сидел на циновке посреди зала.

\- Ты смело сражался. И не опозорил имени своего отца. Я хотел отвезти тебя в Киото и обезглавить на главной площади. Но в память о твоем отце и в качестве признания твоей отваги я изменил свое решение. Я не стану покрывать позором имя Тоётоми, - сказал Токугава. – Я разрешаю тебе, как воину, совершить сэппуку.

\- Благодарю тебя за милосердие, - Хидэёри поклонился.

\- Ты можешь выбрать кайсяку из числа моих вассалов.

Не удостоив сёгуна ответом, Хидэёри снял кимоно, аккуратно сложил его и взял короткий меч.

Не в силах оторвать взгляда от обнаженной спины, перекатывающихся под смуглой кожей сильных мышц, Масамунэ шагнул вперед. Он встал справа от Хидэёри, правым, слепым боком повернулся к сёгуну.

\- Генерал Катакура ждет во дворе. Попросите его принести мой меч.

Не поднимая головы, Хидэёри смотрел на сандалии Масамунэ. Когда Кодзюро принес меч, Хидэёри глубоко вздохнул и, перехватив двумя руками рукоятку своего клинка, повернул его острием к себе.

Затем Хидэёри поднял лицо к Масамунэ и, глядя ему в глаза, прочитал предсмертное стихотворение:

\- Его тело само совершенство. У него нет изъянов и недостатков. Он прекрасен в рождении и в смерти.

Хидэёри моргнул, прежде чем он опустил голову, Масамунэ увидел, как ресница упала на его щеку. Прижав подбородок к груди, Хидэёри вонзил меч себе в живот. Его спина сгорбилась, тело напряглось, локти задрожали.

Не в силах больше терпеть, Масамунэ выхватил меч и ударил по подставленной шее.

Ночью мать Хидэёри, Ёдо-гими, покончила с собой, перерезав сонную артерию подаренным покойным супругом кинжалом.

На следующий день Токугава и его свита отбыли в Киото. Датэ Масамунэ не видел их отъезд, потому что пролежал несколько дней с лихорадкой в одном из позолоченных чайных домиков в саду. Все это время Катакура Кодзюро стирал пот с его тела и жег свечи для Будды Каннон. Выздоровление хозяина Кодзюро назвал чудом. В день, когда армия покинула Осаку, шел дождь. Вода размыла дороги. Солдаты шли по колено в грязи.

На севере рисовые поля утопали в воде. В саду Ёнедзавы созрели яблоки. На крыше замка стучал молотком плотник.

Ёси-химэ сидела на веранде. Перед ней стояла миска с красными ягодами и чашка остывшего чая. При появлении сына женщина поджала губы и гордо подняла подбородок.

Масамунэ рассматривал мать, словно видел ее впервые. Черные, как дно колодца, глаза. Блестящие от масла длинные густые волосы. Белые пухлые щеки. Когда Ёси-химе была девочкой, ее отец отдал ее в жены человеку, с которым мечтал заключить военный союз. Между Могами и Датэ не получилось мира. Как бы Ёси-химе не скучала по дому, она теперь принадлежала семье Датэ и родила клану двух сыновей. Она была послушной женой, но судьба наказала ее - ее старший сын в детстве едва не умер от оспы и на всю жизнь остался калекой. Ёси-химе было больно и неприятно смотреть на его уродство. Она думала, что со временем сможет смириться с ним, как когда-то смирилась со своей судьбой и тоской по дому. Но со временем все становилось только хуже. Ее старший сын часто злился, ломал все вокруг, дрался и убегал из дома. Казалось, он не уважал ни родителей, ни наставника. Ёси-химе решила, что внешнее уродство отложило отпечаток на характер мальчика. Ее пугало то, что Тэрумунэ назвал старшего сына своим наследником. Окончательно в жестокости Масамунэ Ёси-химе убедилась, когда он расстрелял собственного отца вместе с его похитителями. После этого Ёси-химе начала ненавидеть своего старшего сына и желать ему смерти.

Сейчас Масамунэ читал на ее лице разочарование – ее огорчило, что он не погиб на войне сёгуна. Потом по белому лицу матери пробежала тень понимания - ее сын знает, что она пыталась убить его. На короткое мгновение ужас исказил ее черты, потом к Ёси-химе вернулось самообладание, и на ее лице появилось выражении обреченности. Не сожалея о том, что сделала, она ждала жестокого приговора.

\- Собирай вещи и уезжай к брату. Отвези Могами от меня подарки и передай - я слышал, что разбойники совершают набеги на их поля. Я готов помочь Могами в этой войне. В знак поддержки я пришлю к Могами через три дня своего генерала Катакуру с двумя тысячами солдат. У меня нет лучшего воина. И я доверяю Катакуре больше, чем себе, - Масамунэ опустил голову и вздохнул. - Надеюсь больше никогда тебя не увидеть.

Повернувшись к матери спиной, он ушел в дом. В комнатах было душно, и Масамунэ взобрался на крышу. По небу плыли облака. На горных вершинах снег блестел так же ярко, как в день, когда Масамунэ уезжал в Осаку.


End file.
